Data storage systems have evolved and continue to evolve to keep up with the demands of organizations that use them. Many organizations, for example, utilize storage area networks (SANs) for, among other reasons, the purpose of performance, redundancy, flexibility and simplicity in a computing environment. Despite their many advantages, modern data storage systems can present many challenges for an organization. For example, data storage systems often include components that are configured for high performance, and such performance often comes at a cost. Consequently, data storage systems often require a substantial capital investment. In addition, many data storage systems utilize specialized equipment that operate according to proprietary protocols. Moving data from data storage system to another can present significant challenges, often requiring the use of expensive equipment able to communicate using such proprietary protocols. As a result, organizations using various data storage systems can find themselves in situations where even more capital investment is needed.